


Dark Tentacles

by MorganasCrow



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Other, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana wants to revenge Morgause's execution. To do so she had to use magic older than she ever tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Tentacles

"Won't you close my eyes and let me  
Sleep through this sorrowspell?"  
\- Carnifex (Sorrowspell)

Morgana wandered through the forest, her eyes filling with tears over and over again. She had just seen the worst event in her life… Uther's despotism stabbed her heart – the highborn kingsmen traced them. Morgause enchanted Morgana, so she was invisible… and bound her by the spell. Morgana wanted to save her darling, but Morgause's enchantment was way too strong – she had to stay motionless and watch the kingsmen dragging Morgause away.  
When the enchantment passed, Morgana hurried towards Camelot. She only found the smouldering bonfire there. Morgana's eyes veiled with bitter tears of grief and hatred. „You will enjoy the vengeance of the High priestess of the Old religion, Uther Pendragon,“ muttered Morgana, a lonely, broken figure, slowly leaving the courtyard.  
By the forest altar Morgana knelt down and prayed. She couldn't bring Morgause back from the dead, but she could revenge her. Morgana wanted her vengeance to be inevitable, so not even Emrys would be powerful enough to avoid Uther's bane. Morgana decided to invoke those who were almost forgotten… Morgause taught her well – not even Gaius would believe that the Great Ancient Ones are something more than a fable.  
Morgana's dagger cut her palm, the dark drops staining the ancient stone. Morgana had to use the ancient sumonning, ancient incantations. She felt sudden strength in her veins as she whispered the ancient enchantments: „Y'AI'NG'NGAH H'EE-L'GEB F'AI THRODOG UAIGH ÁBRADWAþ ÁBRADWAþ ÁBRADWAþ! PH'NGLUI MGLW'NAFH CTHULHU R'LYEH WGAH'NAGL FHTAGN! IC I CLIPE ÞEE, CTHULHU!“ After this conjuration being told, a huge haze of mist started to form itself in the center of the glade.  
From the enormous haze a massive tentacle rose. The wind blew the mist away and revealed the Great Dread Cthulhu, summoned back from the dead. Morgana bowed to the deity, praying. My mighty lord, do not slay me, please. „Mín eormenþéode, ne ábradwe mín, ic i wilne.“ The tentacle lord nodded and his thoughts crawled into Morgana's brain: „Why did you summon me?“  
My lord, thought Morgana, I invoked thee to bring justice and to revenge the slaughter of your servant. „Ik ábene þé oþ bregdan dóm ond oþ blódwracu cwealm sylfum þín inþínene."  
The Great One shook with hatred and disgust. As he rushed towards Camelot, leaving only the cadaverous stench of decay, Morgana smirked. You will pay, Uther Pendragon. Your kingdom will fall and I will mock as you and your kin perish, suffering as my beloved Morgause did. Enjoy your final minutes, my dear father. You will learn what it takes to hurt the High Priestess of an Old Religion. I warned you so many times you are becoming a tyrant… but you never listened. Now you will pay for your ignorance and cruelty. And when I take over Camelot, your law will be cancelled, your deeds condemned and you will be forgotten.

"Are you suffering?  
I want your suffering  
I want your beautiful suffering  
I want to see your pain!"  
\- Emilie Autumn (Liar)

**Author's Note:**

> Spells are a combination of the Anglo-Saxon and Lovecraftian words


End file.
